Concrete median barrier walls at use today are well suited for dividing traffic lanes but are not high enough to shield motorists from the glare of lights from oncoming vehicles. Anti-glare screens have been developed which mount on top of such median barriers. Such prior art structures may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,349,674; 3,583,297; and 4,088,415.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,674 discloses a headlight shielding device comprising a blade having a central tubular section with two opposite arcuate sections extending outwardly from either side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,297 teaches an anti-dazzling screen formed from a series of transversely flat arch-shaped members positioned in continuous row.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,415 discloses a glare screen blade having a width substantially greater than its thickness and provided with raised chevron like configurations on its wider surfaces to deflect light directed thereagainst.
The aforementioned patented devices do not provide a complete visual barrier and do not totally eliminate the problem of glare which may be caused in part by reflected light.